The Houses Four Forever Entwined
by Beware of the Nargles
Summary: Valetine's Day fic! Macmillan, Edgecombe, Patil, Zabini. A student from each of the houses. A Valentine's Day unlike any other. Done for a competition.
1. I don't want to keep a diary

**The Houses Four Forever Entwined **

**A/N: ****In my story, Marietta is a Ravenclaw and even though she is Cho's friend, she is in the same year as everyone else. I'm sorry if that's not canon, but it fits like that in my fic.**

Macmillan –

Hello, and welcome to my (Ernie's – that's me) diary. I am being forced to keep a record of my everyday life by my mother, who sent this diary this morning. Justin (Finch-Fletchley), my fellow Hufflepuff, insists that I do want to keep a diary because I have been begging to for the past year (which is completely correct) but I told him of course I didn't. Oh my goodness, let's hope no one finds this diary because:

1. They'll know I have a diary.

2. They'll know (if they read in the brackets) that I WANT to.

Well then, I shall have to find somewhere completely secret to hide this.

But I'm sure now you would love to hear about the details of my life, beginning today; February 4th.

I am 13 years of age and the school and I especially are preparing for Valentine's Day. Rather strange, perhaps, as nothing usually exciting happens on the 14th (10 days!!!! Aargh!) excluding Lockhart's version of Valentines' last year. Let's hope it's different to that horrific day. Actually, that day wasn't so horrific. I got a singing valentine from Mandy Brocklehurst in Ravenclaw. She isn't really my type but I have to admit it IS rather splendid to know that someone has a crush on you. But this year I only want a Valentine from one person – one amazing person. I have 'fancied' her for at least two months. Maybe, diary, I will tell you who she is. But not right now; first I want to tell you what's happening this year for the special day ever so soon. I think it is mostly Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall organising it – Professor Snape obviously spoiled the house unity by saying no to helping. McGonagall is definitely only doing it because Dumbledore asked her to. Professors Sprout and Flitwick are jolly enough souls to help romance bloom in the castle.

But now, I am off to my Charms lesson with the Ravenclaws.


	2. Just a little more superior

**The Houses Four Forever Entwined **

**A/N: ****In my story, Marietta is a Ravenclaw and even though she is Cho's friend, she is in the same year as everyone else. I'm sorry if that's not canon, but it fits like that in my fic.**

Zabini –

Right. Hi. I'm Zabini, Blaise Zabini. A true Slytherin, I'll call myself. Much more cunning and ambitious than Malfoy and friends. The only great thing about him is that he's rich. But I'm rich too. Well, Malfoy is my friend, but I would say I'm a little superior. Just a little, mind you. But superior, nonetheless.

Anyway, I pride myself on being better-looking. I'm what you would call handsome, charming or attractive, and Malfoy's just average, isn't he now?

I can get any girl I want. Apart from a stupid mudblood Gryffindor that I wouldn't want anyway. I want someone who appreciates me, admires me. And I can get that easily.

Which is good for this time of year – Valentine's. Urgh. All that match-making and dating and pink heart confetti and cherubs and hideous stuff. But, you know, I would go out with Edgecombe…what's her name…Marietta, the one with the curly red hair. That's her. She's smart. And pretty. Smart enough to know I'm the best choice and pretty enough to look good with me. But how do I get her? I was waiting for this time of year. Maybe I could threaten her with something like a hex if she says no. Well, I'll see.

But right now I've got to go to that tedious subject Transfiguration with the losers (Gryffindors, of course). Come on, when am I ever going to need to turn a stoat into a clock? Who needs time when you have money?

--------------------------------------A LITTLE LATER----------------------------------------

I am in McGonagall's classroom, sitting watching my stoat run over my desk and chew my unfinished Potions homework. I got to the lesson on TIME and have been dozing on my desk ever since. Then, all of a sudden, the stern witch vanishes all the ticking rodents and clears her throat.

"Now, as you will all know, in 10 days it is a…a celebration and Professor Dumbledore has decided to organise a special event for the Gryffindors and Slytherins to do together." The whole class groans and looks at the other house with revulsion, no, just pure hatred.

"Anyway, I am going to put you all into pairs. You have until next week's lesson to practise performing the muggle play; Romeo and Juliet. You will all know it because the headmaster explained the basic plot to the WHOLE school. I will hand out the scripts with a highlighted scene. Then, on Valentine's Day, you will all perform your scenes in the Great Hall."

"WHAT?" "How dare Dumbledore?" "But that's UN-fair!" were just a few of the yelled retorts in the midst of the uproar.

McGonagall pursed her thin lips tightly and began sorting Gryffindors and Slytherins into pairs.

"Miss Granger, you will be working with Theodore Nott." I heard Weasley's curse under his breath and smirked. Oooh – jealously. I love that.

"Mr Finnigan, Miss Parkinson. Miss Brown and Mr Crabbe. Mr Zabini and Miss Patil."

"H-h-him?" Parvati Patil spluttered, when I sneered nonchalantly at her. The next moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw her giving me the once-over before turning to whisper animatedly to Brown. I looked down at the highlighted section of the script. Sure enough, it was the end scene where Romeo kills himself and Juliet wakes up and kills herself. I don't really know the MUGGLE story but it sounds pretty stupid to me. How did I know I'd get the finale? Well, I'll be the best at acting it if I can charm Patil into doing it right.

Wouldn't it be lovely if it was Edgecombe in Gryffindor? It would certainly make getting to know her easier. But whatever. Life's good enough to me.


	3. Sweet Smelling Strawberry Shampoo

**The Houses Four Forever Entwined **

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, Makotawilde. **

Macmillan –

I don't believe it. What with all the homework I've been getting, and Valentine's Day with a love poem still to write, AND the weird bunch of vivid pink heart-shaped balloons with "Macmillan, you're a prat and I hate you!" written all over them that I need to get rid of, I've got something else to do. I've got to tap dance in a talent contest! On the theme of love! In front of the whole school! Can you believe it?

But now I hear you (and Hannah Abbott) saying, "Ernie, do you get severe stage fright? Or are you just embarrassed?" and I will retort, (to you and Hannah) "Ha. Ha. You think that was funny? Of course not, silly! It just means I have to choreograph a whole tap routine on my own up to the standard required at a talent show!" Isn't Hannah daft to ask something so ridiculous? Oh well, she was always a little slow.

First, to the subject of too much homework. The only lessons I had today were Charms, Potions, DADA, and Arithmancy. Unfortunately and unfairly I got given essays from all of them and an extra letter to the teacher saying 'I'm sorry for not paying attention during Arithmancy.' I was, in fact, listening and doodling the letters 'P.P.' on my parchment at the same time. The professor says you can't be paying her full attention whilst distracting yourself. Honestly, people these days (excluding me) don't seem to be able to multi-task. I feel sorry for them. Even at this moment I am doing two important things; writing in my beloved diary and trying to write the love poem to that special person.

I suppose if I don't tell you, diary, who that person is, I will let it slip to someone less worthy of the information…someone like a crafty Slytherin.

Anyway, I must confess my desire to be known to a beautiful girl by the name of Parvati Patil. True, she gossips about supposed 'nerds' like me with her friends all the time, and whenever she passes me she swings her striking black hair in my face. I can always catch a whiff of strawberry-scented shampoo, so I decided to give strawberry shampoo a try. My hair always smells divine after. Anyway, back to the point. Although, like everyone in this world, she isn't perfect; she is stunning. (By 'stunning' I do mean the muggle term, as in gorgeous, rather than performing a stunning spell.)

Right, I must write that Valentine to her.

How about this:

Parvati Patil, I really like you:

I even use the same shampoo.

Parvati Patil, you are so sweet,

You make my heart faster beat.

Parvati Patil, you are so divine,

I so, so wish that you were mine.

Love, Ernie Macmillan – A true Hufflepuff who will be forever in your service.

Hmmm. Well, it'll have to do – I haven't got any more time to spend on it, those stupid balloons are here again!

I have a hunch that they are from Pansy Parkinson. I know she hates me (all the Slytherins hate everyone's guts [and every other part of them so it makes sense.) Also, you know I was doodling in class…well, news does spread around school faster than you can say "Strawberries" so I think someone will have mistaken the letters 'P.P.' for Pansy instead of Parvati. How dim-witted is that?

Anyway, so that cow of a girl sent these - I strongly suspect so, in any case.

But I have tried and tried to get rid of them without any luck whatsoever. So I am stuck with them for the time being. And let me tell you, it is extremely difficult to tap dance with pink balloons blocking your vision.

But at least I've decided on music. The song (a love song obviously) is "Flying Werewolves Won't Stop Me …From Being In Love With You" I adore that ballad. It's by my favourite singer, Nutcap Chatroqueus.

I'd best go now. Diary, I will confide in you again soon.


	4. Romeo, Juliet and Tap Dancing

**The Houses Four Forever Entwined **

A/N: I do hope I'll get a few reviews…

Zabini –

I've got so much to tell you. It's been a quite a while – it's the 13th of February today.

Well, anyhow, I've been working hard on the Romeo/Juliet thing.

I wouldn't usually work at all on these kinds of things, but this scene is different. We're going to be performing it, right? And everyone will be watching, so I'm not going to make a fool of myself! (I've given up trying to persuade Patil to get someone else to do it with her.) And that's including Marietta. Oh and there will be a prize for the best scene. I know it'll be a pathetic prize like an encyclopaedia of magical creatures, but won't it look great…me standing up, getting a prize for the best acting, and Marietta watching and cheering…

I'm completely confident that's going to happen. I've been working on Patil continuously, and she's basically drooling over me and doing every single thing I say, so that's good. I know she wouldn't normally dream of liking a Slytherin like me, but who can resist falling in love with my charm?

So, the scene has gone brilliantly. Our acting's fabulous, and I bullied some Hufflepuff 5th years into doing special effects and the set and everything.

"Oh, my beloved Juliet! How could this be so? I must rejoin you, to be together forever more…ooh! Zabini, practising, are you?"

I looked up a moment ago to see none other than Macmillan, the geeky Hufflepuff idiot, standing in front of me. He wasn't the one mocking me (well, Romeo, actually) it was Malfoy. Stupid git!

I ignored Malfoy and turned back to Macmillan. "What do you think you're doing? Want to lick the floor for me? Because if you do, I won't walk this way." I allowed myself a little snort of laughter.

"Umm…Blaise (I cringed at the use of my repugnant first name), I was wondering if you could ask Parvati a question for me. You know, because you're working with her…"

I just stared at him.

"Well, um, could you ask her if after you've performed your Romeo and Juliet scene and I've done my tap dancing in the talent competition, would she like to go to Hogsmeade with me? Please ask her for me."

What? Oh my gosh! The geek fancies Patil! That's what ran through my head first. Obviously I wasn't going to help him…

But as I stood there, something happened which changed my mind completely.

Flitwick, his wispy white hair all over the place, began to tell Macmillan something. And with him was Edgecombe…Marietta! Her fiery curls hung down around her shoulders and she wore a disgruntled – and at the same time haughty – look on her face. She stood with her arms folded over her chest, as Flitwick said, "Yes, that's right, Macmillan, the talent show must be in groups. And, us teachers, we know you've been doing a splendid tap routine for it, but you can't have been listening when we said, 'at least two people'. Well, to make it easy for you, we've asked Marietta here if she wouldn't mind joining you for the show. She is extremely adept at dancing; ballet, tap, jazz and all the rest. As she's the only girl we know of who can tap dance, you'll either have to begin again from scratch or include a part for Marietta. Besides, she'll help you, remember the theme is love; two makes love a lot easier to portray. Now, that's all, maybe you'll want to go and practise?" Flitwick beamed at them both. "Wonderful!" And he ambled off down the corridor.

A plan was racing round my head… "Macmillan – Ernie, wait a minute!" I bellowed.

I pulled him into a dark corner by his robes and said, "Listen up. You can have Patil after the show and the play if – and only if – I can have Marietta. Okay? You tell Edgecombe to come to the Entrance Hall straight after to meet me. Good."

"You- you will ask Parvati for me though, right, Blaise?"

Clearly I never intended to ask Patil, because once I have Marietta, everything will be perfect, but unfortunately at that split second, who would come round the corner but Patil herself? Can you believe the drama? Just like in a soap… I think that's what they're called…they're muggle telly programmes, true? I assume so. Like 'Broomsticks and Boys'…yeah. Anyway, it just had to happen…


	5. Someone 'attractive'

**The Houses Four Forever Entwined **

Macmillan –

Just as I was asking Blaise the terribly important question, the person the question was about, namely Parvati Patil, came running round the corner and only just halted herself from bumping into us.

"Hi Parvati!" I said eagerly, thinking I might as well ask her now. "Parvati, after all the shows and talent things, would you maybe come to Hogsmeade with me? Oh and did you get my Valentine?"

A couple of people sniggered and slapped their thighs, clearly trying not to laugh hysterically at so hilarious an event. Although I have not the faintest idea of how it could be amusing at all. It isn't for me at least, even though Parvati herself held back a giggle.

I was desperately waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes, no – I mean, no …Wait, I did get your Valentine and I had to buy a new shampoo after it and…"

My hopes were deflated by this unexpected fact. "But why? Don't you like strawberry shampoo anymore?"

Parvati looked pityingly at me. "I did like it, but once people saw that you knew and you liked me and were using the same shampoo, I couldn't destroy my reputation by using the same shampoo as a nerd, well, um, someone-"

"Someone like me. I see." Frankly, I didn't see, but what use was there asking what she meant? I suppose she didn't like me. I should never have thought about her at all.

"So I guess I'll ask Mandy to come with me." I finished flatly.

Parvati lowered her voice. "Well, listen, Ernie, I would, but there's someone else I was about to ask. You see, I've just started to find him rather…attractive." She cast a quick glance beside me. "I'm sorry."

I noticed Marietta still standing a little way away, observing and listening intently to this exchange. She didn't look very happy, for she stared at the exact same spot Parvati had just looked at; right at Zabini, and cast him a suspicious glare.

Whilst taking in this snippet of confusing information, I replied, "It doesn't matter. But who is this, this – person you find 'attractive'?"

She didn't look at me as she unmistakeably uttered, "Zabini."


End file.
